Percy Jackson and the Olympians: A Whole New World
by swimmjacket
Summary: What happens when the Mist dissolves? The mortals are now seeing clearly for the first time in millennia, Percy and the gang must figure a way to live in this new world. (This is set after Heroes of Olympus. Some intimacy may occur.) Disclaimer: I don't own anything!
1. End of the Old

**Percy and Annabeth are happily engaged and are 22. They live in a special cabin at camp, and have an apartment 10 minutes away from camp. **

Percy's P.O.V.

The day started out like any other. Annabeth and I were getting ready to head off to camp. We were part time counselors in the summer and winter along with our other jobs at the marine institute for me and Annabeth's architecture firm. I pulled on my CHB shirt and put on my beads. I had gained a total of 11 beads since my first summer at camp when I was 12. I turned to Annabeth and we were about to walk out the door to my car. Before I could reach the door Annabeth turned on the news.

"Why are you turning on the news?" I asked. "Some people watch the news Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked. "We got to get to camp Annabeth. Mr. D will kill us if we are late again." I tried to push her out the door when I heard something on the news.

"Breaking News! We are getting reports of strange occurrences across the country, all related to Greek Mythology. More later on." I turned to Annabeth speechless.

"We got to get to camp. Something bad is happening with the Mist!"

I grabbed my keys and we ran out the door. We were at camp a few moments later. "Where's Chiron and Mr. D something bad is happening! Mortals are seeing through the Mist and not rationalizing it!" Annabeth screamed.

"Chiron!" I yelled when I saw the centaur. "What's going on!?"

Chiron looked extremely worried. "The Mist is failing. We only have a short amount of time until it is gone."

"What! Gone! What do you mean gone!?" Annabeth yelled.

"The Mist was not designed to last forever. Frankly the gods thought the mortals would either destroy themselves, or would come back around to the old way of thinking. However this is not the case. In a few short hours we will see mass panic as the humans realize what is going on. Mr. D was summoned back to Olympus to decide the best coarse of action."

"Well can't they recreate the Mist, they did it one time!"

"I am sorry Percy, it took all the Olympians with all there power to create the Mist, and some are still not fully recharged. Especially after the 2nd Titian War and the Battle with Gaea."

I turned to Annabeth and sighed "Tell us what to do Chiron, we need to help."

"Gather up all the campers, I will announce what is going on. I am calling back every satyr and half blood." Chiron walked away making more and more Iris messages.

Annabeth and I ran around camp calling everyone to the Big House. I grabbed a TV from the Hermes cabin and set it up so we could see the news.

"Greek Mythology run rampant in the U.S. Experts will weigh in next." We all turned to Chiron.

"The gods have decided to go on the air and tell the mortals what exactly is going on. Hopefully this will end some of the panic." We turned back to the TV and saw the headline.

"BREAKING NEWS from the Empire State building, 12 Officials have an announcement on the current situation. Lets go there live."

We saw the 12 Olympians standing in front of the Empire State Building in full business attire. Zeus walked forward "Hello, the recent events have lead us to decide that you have the right to know what is going on. I am Zeus, Lord of the Sky, and the things you mortals call myths are as a matter of fact true." That's when everyone of the Olympians turned into full Greek attire "We hope that this will not change much about your world. We gods try not to interfere. You see we move to the center of Western Civilization, which is currently in the United States. Every 'myth' has just been transferred to the country, for instance the Labyrinth used to be under your very feet until it was destroyed almost 7 years ago. Now we must return to Olympus." And all the gods disappeared into the Empire State Building.

I turned to Annabeth filled with worry and took her in my arms. "Everything will be ok, I will protect you. I hope this doesn't change everything." I said.

"Seaweed Brain, everything is going to change."


	2. A New World

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was wrapped in Percy's arms fearing the future. 'How would the mortals react. What will happen to camp?' These thoughts were running through my head when I heard a commotion around the TV. Percy and I walked over and saw the news cast.

"Breaking News: The Greek Gods and Goddesses are real! What does this mean for the United States? We go live to the President now." The image cut to the President "My fellow Americans, are way of life is now changed. I promise this government will do everything in its power to protect our liberties. Now, if what these 'gods' say is true then the U.S. is full of monsters and most likely demigods." I turned to Annabeth "The gods never said that we existed!"

"The Greek heroes were sons and daughters of mortals and gods, and if any exist in the United States I now call upon them to reveal themselves. I promise that no harm will come to you if you step forward."

Me and Percy turned to Chiron "We should go forward, if they find out about camp and we didn't come forward. They will think we are planning an attack or something." Chiron debated this. "Only a small group will go, it should be you, Percy, Jason, Nico, Thalia, and Grover. Do not tell them the whereabouts of camp. And do not reveal all of your powers."

"Of course Chiron, we gathered everyone and Chiron called the press to meet us at the Empire State Building. We all stuffed ourselves into Percy's car and headed off.

Percy's P.O.V.

We arrived at the Empire State Building surrounded by reporters and cameras. We all walked up to the 'stage' the gods had stood on moments earlier. I stepped forward and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello, My name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Poseidon, god of the seas, earthshaker, father of horses. I am the savior of Olympus and defeater of Gaea." I was instantly swarmed with questions.

I began answering as many as I could. "We are demigods. Children of the gods and mortals. We fight the monsters people have been seeing with weapons that cannot hurt mortals." I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it.

People gasped and took a step back. "If one of you will come forward I will demonstrate." I cut my hand to prove that the sword was real, but the cut was quickly healed by Annabeth with some ambrosia.

A reporter stood up and stood before me. "A few questions before Mr. Jackson. You are positive this metal cannot hurt mortals? And further more, what was that lemon square you just ate?"

I replied "This is celestial bronze and if you are mortal, it cannot hurt you. That square you saw me eat was ambrosia, food of the gods. Mortals will burn alive if the eat it but demigods can heal themselves with it in small amounts."

I turned to Grover to check that if the reporter was mortal. He nodded and I swiped Riptide across her hand. It passed through her leaving her untouched. "That's amazing! I didn't feel a thing!" she exclaimed.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I stepped up and we all introduced ourselves "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, crafts, and battle." A reporter quickly asked "Athena was a virgin goddess, so how are you here?" I sighed "Athena gives her children as intellectual gifts, I sprang from her head, like she did when she was born."

Jason stepped up "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Praetor of New Rome. And yes, there is a difference between Jupiter and Zeus, it is like they have two different personalities."

"So are there 2 gods or one?" a reporter asked.

"They are the same, but can change into one another."

Thalia spoke "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and head lieutenant for the Hunters of Artemis. We serve the goddess under an oath to swear off all men."

"Is is just demigods that serve Artemis?" a reporter asked.

"No, we contain mortals and demigods alike."

Nico stepped forward "I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, lord of the dead and underworld." Followed by Grover "I am Grover Underwood, I am a satyr."

I looked back at the reporters "We will have an interview later to answer all of your questions, but we must go." We started to get back to the car but "Where are you going!?"

I turned around "We all live at a camp, we will not reveal the location, but mortals and monsters cannot enter. It is one of the two safe place for us."

"Safe, what do you mean?"

"Monsters smell our scent and attack us, but with proper training we can defend ourselves. Please, we must go now." We quickly got into the car and i drove off.

"Percy what are you doing you missed the turn for camp." Annabeth said.

"I want to make sure we aren't being followed, I am taking the long way with a couple extra turns."

It took 30 minutes o get back to camp. "I don't think we were followed."

I took Annabeth's hand and we walked to our private cabin.

We laid on the couch and I wrapped my arms around her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, but I don't know for how long."

"We will be ok Wise Girl, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Complications

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I woke up next to Percy, still drooling in his sleep. I got ready and Percy woke up. "Hey Seaweed Brain." I smiled, if the world was going to explode I was content we were together. "Hey Wise Girl, did you sleep good?" I sighed "Sort of, I am still worried about what is going to happen." I looked down and Percy wrapped me in his arms. "Don't worry. I will protect you no matter what."

"I love you"

"I love you too Annabeth. No lets get going, got a busy day."

Just as Percy said that Nico busted through the door, breathing heavy "They...found...us..."

"WHAT! How?" I looked at Percy and we ran out the door. We saw Chiron and a couple head counselors talking at the Big House. We looked down the hill and saw a dozen news vans.

"Chrion! How did this happen?" Percy and I yelled at the same time.

"I don't know, but the protection is still holding and they can't get in. Jason and Thalia are working up some strong winds to keep news helicopters away. I suggest the you, Percy, work on the currents in the water to keep any boats at bay."

"Yes Chiron!" Percy ran off to deal with the boats. I looked back at Chiron "What should we do? i can go and talk to them"

"Yes Annabeth, you go and ask them nicely to leave. Say anything! And pray to your mother before doing so, we don't want the mortals to get more worked up."

"Yes Chiron, can I borrow some food?"

"Of course my dear." I through a pound of food into the fire for my mother and prayed for assistance.

I walked up to Thalia's Pine Tree and the golden fleece protected by Peleus. I stayed behind the barrier, just in case. As I walked up many of the news reported turned and started asking questions and trying to get through the barrier.

"Hello everyone, you may remember me from yesterday. I am Annabeth Minerva Chase, daughter of Athena. I am going to have to ask if you could kindly leave, please."

I was assaulted with questions. "Why can't we get in?" What are you doing with a dragon?" "Is that the real golden fleece?" "Are you planning an attack on the United States?"

"Ok, wait one at a time! Ok, you can't get in because you are mortals. The Dragon is named Peleus and is protecting the real golden fleece from Jason and the Argonauts. And no we do not want to attack any mortal, we just want to live in peace! We protect you from the true 'bad guys' the monsters! They want to destroy you and we stop them. Please, now can everyone just leave?"

I looked around and no one was moving. "Look, this camp is one of the two safe places for us. We train for monsters and quests, not war!"

A reporter walked up and was stopped by the border. "Please! We want to know what is going on!"

"Ok" I sighed."Let me talk to Chrion and the other head counselors and we will see I ONE of you can come in." Just as I was about to turn around and walk back to the Big House I heard Rachel.

"ANNABETH! Wait!" I saw Rachel running towards me threw a sea of reporters " ! Are you a halfblood?" She ran throught the barrier and turned around. "No, I am mortal."

"The reporters looked very confused. Rachael sighed "I am the Oracle of Delphi." She said proudly. "What exactly does that mean Ms. Dare? do you have ESP?"

"Well, sort of. The spirit of the oracle is passed from maiden to maiden over the years. The spirit comes to mean at brief moments that I cannot control or remember what she says. No if you excuse us, we have to go now."

We started to walk back to the Big House to talk to Chrion.

"Chiron, they still won't leave! What should we do? I think the best course of action is to invite one into the camp to see that we are not dangerous and then they will leave."

I looked at Rachel and she nodded. "My dad and company have had to deal with the press a lot of times, that should work. Once we pick one the rest might leave."

Chiron looked away. "I think you are right. Rachel, pick the one you think is best, and won't turn what we have hear into a war propaganda. Annabeth, you will show them around."

"Of coarse Chrion." We walked away and Percy came up. "Hey! Annabeth, Rachel! How are you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be dealing with any boats?"

"I got some of the nyads to take care of it. They really want one of my dad'd sandollars." He winked.

"Well the reporters won't go away so we are going to show one of them around camp. Can you go around and make sure the campers are aware of this?"

"Sure! And i will help you show them around!" Percy pecked my check and ran off.

"Ok Rachel, lets get started." We walked towards the sea of reporters.


	4. The Tour

Annabeth's P.O.V.

We walked to the reporters and saw them part. A black limousine rod up and stopped. I turned to Rachel, speechless. THE PRESIDENT WAS HERE!

We walked outside the barrier to great him. "Hello, Mr. President, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. This is Rachael Dare, our oracle." as I shook his hand. I turned to the reporters "We are going to allow the President, some of his secret service agents and ONE reporter and camera man into the grounds. Rachel, if you would." She picked out a young reporter and camera man from one of the big news stations. "Please, if you would stand still, we have to invite you into camp. Me and Rachel walked past the barriers and I said "Enter Camp HalfBlood, you are welcome here for the time being." I heard a loud clap of thunder and said "Welcome to our camp, you may enter. And Mr. President?"

"Yes?" He asked. "Can you convince the other reporters to leave?" i asked softly. "Of coarse, Please, everyone, I ask you not to disturb the camp any further." The news teams grumbled and started to pack up.

"Thank you Mr. President. I welcome you to Camp Half Blood."

We walked toward the Big House and I started to explain. "The camp is protected by magical barriers that keep out any mortal and monster. Many of us stay here for the summer and then return to our normal lives, but some stay year round."

"Amazing!" The reporter turned to me "Annabeth, I see you have a beaded necklace and engagement ring on you finger, care to explain the beads and your engagement?"

I was shocked for a moment "Well, first of all the beads are given out at the end of each summer. The represent how many years you have been a camper and the most important event of that summer." I took off my necklace and showed them. "I first came to camp when I was 7, I am now 22." I smiled loving I was the oldest camper ever with 15 beads, my dads college ring, and a red piece of coral from Poseidon's palace on my necklace.

"Amazing!" The President excliamed. I turned around and saw Percy running towards us. "oh! And here comes Percy! Don't worry." As i saw some of the agents move towards their weapons.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy came up and pecked me on the check "I thought it was supposed to be one reporter." looking confused "Man, your brain really is full of Seaweed! This is the President!"

Percy looked dumbfounded for a second "Hello Mr. President. My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, and defeater of Gaea." Percy extended hi hand and shook the President's "Nice to meet you, so what exactly is the savior of Olympus and defeater of Gaea?"

Percy smiled "Well, you see WWII was actually fought between children of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. After the war they agreed not to have anymore children because they were too powerful and a prophecy predicted one of their children would either save or destroy Olympus once they turned 16. As you can see, they broke their promise and when I turned 16, I saved Olympus from Kronos. As he had began waging the 2nd Titan War. Annabeth here redesigned Olympus. Then me and 7 other half bloods journeyed to Rome and Greece to shut the Doors of Death and defeated Gaea and her giants." I smiled remembering all of our adventures.

The reporter perked up "So are you Annabeth's fiance?"

"Yes." Percy smiled and gave me a kiss. Gods I loved him.

We broke apart fairly quick and turned around. "Allow us to show you the rest of camp."

We toured the arena, climbing wall, lake, the stables, and the cabins,ending at the Big House.

"That was amazing!" the reporter exclaimed. I turned to the President "I think you would find it interesting that many former Presidents were in fact demigods themselves."

"Really!"

"Yes, many of the important figures in history were halfbloods themselves."

"Amazing! What is this place?" The President asked "This is the Big House, it is were we eat, Rachel, Chiron and Mr. D, stay and hold meetings."

"When you say Chrion, do you mean?"

"The Chiron that trained Heracles. Yes." Chiron interrupted her. "He was a great hero, a bit egotistical, but a great one. Hello, I am Chrion, director of Camp Halfblood."

"Nice to meet you" said the President shaking Chrion's hand.

"This place is amazing!" the reporter said "I can't believe it!"

"Thank you, i hope you enjoyed your tour."

"Of course, Percy and Annabeth were very hospitable." the President replied.

Percy stepped forward "If you like we can give you a few demonstrations of our skills."

I looked at Percy and smiled as we headed towards the arena. "Come on Wise Girl, lets duel." he smirked I was ready to take him down.


	5. The Duel

Percy's P.O.V.

I walked with Annabeth towards the arena. I pulled out Riptide and turned to our audience "As you can see" uncapping Riptide "this is no ordinary sward, this is Riptide, made of celestial bronze, it can only hurt those from our world." I turned to Annabeth "Ready Wise Girl?" I smirked playfully.

"Lets go Seaweed Brain." We charged at each other a began dueling. Annabeth was smart, but I still had more practice with a sword. We swung and slashed, no one getting the upper hand. I drew closer "Ready to give up Wise Girl?" taunting playfully.

"Never in a million years!" Se swung again and I blocked. I whipped around a slashed again and I heard a cry "ANNABETH! Are you ok! Gods I am so sorry! That shouldn't have even come close! Gods Annabeth let me see it!" I crouched down to Annabeth holding her face "Annabeth!?" I asked worried.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground. Pinned. Annabeth was laughing "Your brain really is full of Seaweed! You didn't even touch me!" I growled, "I was really worried about you!" Annabeth laughed again and let me up "You aren't getting off that easy!" I yelled and tackled her to the ground and smothering her with kisses "Stop! Percy! Stop! WE. Have. Guests!" I got off Annabeth smiling. We walked over to our guests, in shock. "You spare and battle every day?" the reporter asked. "Yes, well, we have days off, we do different activities and such. But we are all trained to defend ourselves against monsters."

"What kinds have you fought?" She asked. I sighed "Well, there was a Kindly One, a minotour, and well, pretty much every monster in the book."

"A Minotaur, you mean THE Minotaur that Theseus defeated in the Labyrinth?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, I was trying to get to camp when I was 12. You seen the gods thought i had stolen Zeus's Master Bolt and a Kindly One attacked me. My mom then tried to get me to camp to protect me and the Minotaur attacked us. I was able to defeat him and rip off his horn as a spoil of battle."

"Amazing Percy, what other battles have you fought?" The President asked.

"Well, when i was 12, I journeyed to the underworld to get my mother back from Hades. He wanted to blackmail me for the Bolt. I found it and stopped the war between the gods, before Luke and Kronos could start it. When I was 13 Thalia's Pine Tree was poisoned. We travel to the Sea of Monsters, or the Bermuda Triangle,to get the golden fleece. When I was 14, that winter, me and some of the hunters of Artemis traveled to save the goddess and Annabeth, Me and Annabeth actually took turned holding up the sky. You see, only a god or Titan can truly carry the burden but, very powerful demigods can hold up the sky,only for a short amount of time. We have grey streaks in our hair to prove it. Then that summer we traveled in the Labyrinth to stop Kronos, we ended up destroying it when Deadulas took his own life. You see, he made himself immortal by building mechanical bodies. Then the next year, before I turned 16, the 2nd Titain War broke out and we defended Olympus from Kronos. I defeated Kronos in Luke's body by allowing Luke to overpower Kronos and take his own life. Then Hera switched ma and Jason to unit the Greek and Roman demigods. We traveled to Greece and Rome to stop Gaea and her giants by closing the doors of death."

They all looked speechless. "And you survived ALL of that? As a kid?"

"Well, I am the son of Poseidon, and have the uncanny act of getting myself out of sticky situations." I smirked.

"Percy, Annabeth, I would like to personally thank you for your hospitably. I never realised how much we depended on you for our very existence to continue. i thank you for all that you have done. I just don't know how the rest of the country will react to all of this. I promise you my help in any way possible. I am going to start working on an official pardon and declaring the two camps, fully protected by the US Government. I hope we can still live in peace." The President said.

"Thanks ! We only want the same, we never hurt mortals, only monsters." I said. turning to Annabeth and wrapping my arms around her.

"Thank you all for coming, we can escort you out, but you may not be able to renter as you are still mortals." Annabeth said.

We walked out of camp and saw then all off. All of the news crews had left and camp was peaceful again.

"I hope everything will turn back to normal." I murmured. "i don't think normal is a possibility now Seaweed Brain, like it ever was." Annabeth looked down.

"Hey, I promise nothing bad will happen when you are with me Wise Girl" I lifted her chin up and kissed her again as we walked back to the Big House.

**This is the end, I thought about extending this but i liked how this chapter ended and i thought the story ended nicely here. If someone anted to adopte this one I wouldn't mind.**

**Please Review/PM me! REVIEW! :)**


End file.
